Regreso
by JJ.Docx
Summary: Ayano regresa a Japòn despuès de haber vivido en Estados Unidos algunos años, pero alguien no està de acuerdo con su regreso. ¿Cuanto habrán cambiado las cosas? ¿Què habrá pasado con Kyoko? Fanfiction One-Shot/Remake


**Ante ustedes, el legedario fic del balcón.**

 **Regreso**

¿D-Dónde estoy? – Se preguntó Yui mientras trataba de abrir los ojos. La luz la cegó, pero se las arregló para poder echar un vistazo a su alrededor sin forzarse, dándose cuenta de que se encontraba en una cama con varias máquinas a su alrededor. "¿Estoy en un hospital?" – se preguntó mientras empezaba a recordar lo sucedido. Entonces una puerta cercana se abrió de golpe, era Kyoko, quien entró con la cara roja y llena de lágrimas.

"¡¿P-Por qué?! ¡POR QUÉ LO HICISTE!" – gritó Kyoko.

"Lo hice por ti… ¡Ella no tenía derecho de regresar de tal manera! ¡Ella no merecía estar contigo!" – respondió Yui.

"Ella acaba de regresar, no tenía por qué acabar de esa manera… " – dijo Kyoko entre los dientes.

"¡Porque yo soy la que ha estado a tu lado desde la infancia!" – Gritó Yui – "Ella no se merece…"

La conmoción y el dolor sobrevinieron sobre Yui, tenía la cabeza girada hacia donde se encontraba Kyoko, quien sostenía su cabeza con fuerza hacia ella.

"Si alguna vez te vuelvo a ver… ¡TE VOY A MATAR!" – dijo Kyoko antes de salir corriendo a llorar de nuevo, dejando sola a Yui con la mano en la mejilla, y viendo con incredulidad cómo Kyoko se alejaba de ella.

 **Tres Semanas Antes**

Ayano estaba en el lobby del aeropuerto, saliendo del vuelo que la había traído a casa entre todo el caos y multitud del lugar. Habían pasado ya tres años desde que su padre había conseguido una buena plaza de trabajo en el extranjero, por lo que toda la familia de Ayano se había mudado a los Estados Unidos. Eso no fue fácil para Ayano, ya que eso significaba despedirse de su mejor amiga Chitose, en lo que fue un mar de lágrimas. Por su parte, Chitose hizo una fiesta de despedida para Ayano, invitando a todas sus amigas, pero la persona que en realidad le importaba a Ayano no se presentó ni para decir adiós. "Me hubiera gustado despedirme de ella…" – pensó Ayano – "No la logré ver los últimos días que estuve allá". Tras haber regresado abandonar América, Ayano se dirigió a una máquina expendedora, pero fue golpeada y cayó al suelo a causa de un objeto del cual no se percató, soltando su boleto de avión.

"Ah, lo siento mucho…" – se oyó una voz preocupada, que rápidamente ayudó a Ayano a levantarse.

"Eh, no importa, yo realmen-" – Ayano fue interrumpida al ver a un rostro conocido – "¿Akaza Akane?" – dijo con sorpresa.

"¿Eh? No, soy Akari, Akaza Akane es mi hermana ma-" – fue interrumpida por sorpresa – "¡¿Sugiura-sempai?!".

"Akaza-san" – Ayano dijo con incredulidad – "Te ves como un clon de tu hermana".

De hecho fue una sorpresa, el hecho de que la haya confundido con Akane es porque cuando Ayano dejó Japón, Akane se encontraba en la universidad y era idéntica a la actual Akari.

"Akaza-san se parece mucho a su hermana…" – pensó Ayano – "Vaya que has crecido bastante".

"Sí, me lo dicen muy a menudo" – respondió Akari rascándose la cabeza, luego abrazó a Ayano – "Es bueno verla ¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido?".

"Han sido tres años" – respondió Ayano.

"¿En serio?" – Dijo Akari – "Usted no ha cambiado mucho".

"Eh… Gracias, jeje" – dijo Ayano sin saber si lo que había dicho Akari era un elogio u otra cosa.

"Entonces, ¿Qué hace usted de vuelta? Todas pensamos que se quedaría en Estados Unidos más tiempo, o talvez para toda su vida…" – dijo Akari.

"Claro que no" – recibió de Akari el boleto que había tirado – "Mis padres pensaron que sería mejor para mí terminar la escuela en el lugar donde crecí, por lo que pagaron un boleto de avión y un apartamento aquí, yo sólo debo encontrar al contacto que ellos asignaron para mi encuentro aquí…".

"Vaya, entonces se supone que debo ser yo quien la lleve…" – dijo Akari.

"¿En serio'?" – dijo Ayano sorprendida.

"Bueno, en realidad era mi hermana la encargada, ya que ella tomó un trabajo de medio tiempo como conductora, y me dijo que le hiciera favor de recoger a alguien, pero no pensé que fuera usted".

"¿Akari?" – Se oyó una voz, por lo que ambas chicas voltearon para ver de quién se trataba, y para su sorpresa, era Akane – "Oh, veo que ya has encontrado a nuestro pasajero del día de hoy".

"Definitivamente ella tiene algo que Akaza-san no…" – dijo al ver cómo había madurado el cuerpo de Akane en comparación a Akari, aunque el aspecto dulce no lo había perdido.

"Onee-chan, debiste haberme dicho que a quién recogeríamos era Sugiura-sempai" – dijo Akari.

"Eso hubiera arruinado la sorpresa" – dijo Akane de forma dulce, sin embargo, profundamente en los rincones oscuros de su mente pensaba en todas las cosas que le podría hacer a Akari.

"Bien, entonces sólo déjenme tomar mi maleta y nos vamos" – dijo mientras volteaba de un lado a otro para ver dónde se encontraba su maleta.

"Veo que su equipaje no es mucho" – dijo Akari.

"Bueno, papá me dijo que podría ir de compras al llegar aquí" – dijo Ayano mientras se abrían paso entre la multitud.

 **En Otro Lugar**

"Onee-chan" – se oyó una voz que llamaba a Yui, entonces sintió que tiraban de su pantalón. Apartó su vista de los platos que estaba lavando, viendo que se trataba de su prima quien acercaba el teléfono a ella – "El teléfono está sonando". Yui sonrió mientras se agachaba para tomar el teléfono

"Gracias Mari-chan" – dijo mientras miraba su teléfono, dándose cuenta de que había recibido un mensaje de Akari. En ese momento, la expresión de Yui se tornó seria, eso sólo significaba algo…

"Así que ella está de vuelta" – dijo Yui.

"¿Onee-chan?" – preguntó Mari.

"N-No es nada" – respondió Yui – "Anda, vamos a comer".

 **Mientras**

"Uff, hemos hecho demasiadas compras…" – dijo Ayano mientras se recostaba sobre la cama en su apartamento.

"Está listo" – dijo Akari con emoción.

"Qué pasa Aka-" – dijo siendo interrumpida por el sonido del timbre.

"¡Tengo una sorpresa para usted, espere aquí!" – dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

"¿Una sorpresa?" – se preguntó. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que Akari iba con una chica que ciertamente ella conocía muy bien. Ambas chicas se miraron una a la otra quedándose en estado de shock, casi como si la otra persona no fuera real. Ayano se levantó, pero antes de hacer algo más, la otra chica se puso a llorar y se abalanzó sobre Ayano en un abrazo.

"¡Ayano-chan!" – dijo la chica del cabello plateado.

"¡Qué alegría me da verte de nuevo, Chitose!" – dijo Ayano, llorando de la felicidad por poder volver a ver a su mejor amiga de nuevo.

"Akaza-san me envió un mensaje diciéndome que habías vuelto, aunque al principio pensé que me estaba jugando una broma" – explicó Chitose.

"¡OYE!" – dijo Akari golpeando la puerta.

"¡Sugiura-sempai!" – dijo con tono animado cierta chica de cabello castaño mientras corría a abrazar a Ayano.

"Hola Oomuro-san" – dijo Ayano recibiendo con un abrazo a la castaña, antes de que otra chica entrara detrás de Akari.

"¡Oh! Sugiura-sempai, realmente está de vuelta…" – dijo la chica mientras iba a abrazar a Ayano – "No puedo creer que esté de vuelta…".

"En cierto modo, yo tampoco lo puedo creer, Funatari-san…" – respondió Ayano – "Vaya, esto es raro, ¿acaso ustedes dos ya no pelean?" – dijo refiriéndose a Sakurako y a Himawari.

"Emm, bueno… Al menos ya no usa mis pechos como excusa para discutir…" – tan pronto como oyó esto Sakurako, coló sus manos alrededor de Himawari, apretando sus pechos desde atrás.

"Eso se debe a que ahora tus pechos son míos" – dijo Sakurako antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

"No hagas eso en público" – dijo Himawari avergonzada.

"Ouch, dueleee" – dijo Sakurako quejándose, mientras Ayano se había quedado sorprendida por lo que acababa de suceder.

"Oomuro-san y Funatari-san empezaron a salir hace algunas semanas" – dijo Chitose explicando.

"Oh, espera, ¿qué quieres decir con **no hacer eso en público**?" **–** preguntó Ayano con una mirada sospechosa, causando el sonrojo de Himawari.

"Oh, Matsumoto-sempai envía sus disculpas" – dijo Akari rápidamente – "La invité también, pero ella dijo que estaría fuera de la ciudad".

"… ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ahí, Akari-chan?" – preguntó Sakurako.

"¡Whaaaa! ¡Qué cruel eres!" – dijo Akari llorando.

 **Unos Días Después**

"Fue genial haber visto de nuevo a las chicas" – pensó Ayano mientras caminaba con Chitose – "Pero estaba tan emocionada que olvidé preguntar por Toshinou Kyoko… Espero poder verla".

"Ayano-chan…" – una voz suave la llamó. Ayano se volvió hacia su amiga, viéndola sonriendo – "No has cambiado nada ¿verdad? Comprendo bien la mirada que tienes ahora…".

"¿D-De qué hablas?" – dijo Ayano ruborizándose. Entonces, Chitose se quitó las gafas para poder empezar su fantasía.

"Oh, ¡ya me hacía falta esto!" – dijo Chitose emocionada mientras le brotaba sangre de la nariz.

"Hablando de no cambiar…" – dijo Ayano ante el jadeo de Chitose.

"Se me olvidaba, aun no has visto a Toshinou-san" – dijo Chitose, haciendo que Ayano se pusiera nerviosa.

"¿Pasó algo?" – preguntó Ayano nerviosa.

"Desde el día que te fuiste, bueno… Toshinou-san dejó de ser alegre…" – dijo Chitose explicándole a Ayano, mientras se acercaban a la escuela atravesando la multitud de estudiantes – "Ella se deprimió, se volvió antisocial y dejó de hablarnos… La única persona con la que esperáramos que hablara era con Funami-san, pero aun así nunca lo hizo… La verdad es que ella es… muy diferente a la forma en la que recuer-" – dijo Chitose siendo interrumpida al ver a una chica saliendo de la multitud de estudiantes, una chica rubia que caminaba sola. Ayano y Chitose la vieron, sin saber cuál sería su reacción.

"T-Toshinou… Kyo-Kyoko?" – dijo Ayano suavemente mientras Kyoko se acercaba sin darse cuenta, hasta que estaba frente a ella.

Kyoko era un desastre, su cabello parecía un montón de maleza, que cubría hasta sus ojos, además su ropa se veía sucia. Ella alzó la vista y sus ojos se abrieron a la vista de Ayano, la existencia de la chica frente a ella hizo que Kyoko quedase petrificada. Las chicas se miraron una a la otra a los ojos, mientras los estudiantes que pasaban por el lugar se quedaron observando para ver qué sucedía. En ese momento, Kyoko empezó a alejarse lentamente. "Hey, ¡T-Toshinou Kyoko!" – gritó Ayano con desesperación, causando que Kyoko huyera del lugar con Ayano llamándola.

 **En la Clase**

La clase se quedó en silencio al ver cómo Kyoko entró repentinamente directamente a su asiento al lado de Yui. "Kyoko ¿qué pasa?" – preguntó Yui. Kyoko se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y se negó a decir una palabra, por lo que los demás estudiantes perdieron interés en la situación y volvieron a lo que hacían. "Kyoko… ¿Es acerca de Ayano?" – preguntó Yui.

Kyoko simplemente volvió la cabeza antes de susurrar – "¿Hace cuánto sabes… que está de vuelta?".

"Akari me envió un mensaje ayer" – respondió Yui – "No te dije nada porque no quiero que termine como cuando se fue. Yo simplemente no quiero que te hagan daño de nuevo." Yui tenía una mirada de frustración – "A penas me enteré, y mira lo que ha hecho con su regreso".

Kyoko veía su escritorio, pensando en lo que decía Yui. Entonces, Yui se levantó y abrazó a Kyoko.

"… Buen punto" – susurró Kyoko.

"Por supuesto que sí. Es mejor para ti olvidarte de ella" – dijo Yui.

"… Pero… ella me llamó por mi nombre…" – dijo Kyoko haciendo a Yui crujir los dientes – "Bueno, eso era algo común en ella… Pero es tonto penar en ello".

"Y-Yo… supongo" – susurró Kyoko. Esta respuesta hizo sonreír a Yui.

 **Mientras**

Ayano estaba sentada en su clase, el maestro dando clases y ella debería estar escuchando, pero los sucesos acontecidos más temprano no la dejaban concentrarse.

"Ella estaba devastada cuando se fue…" – dijo Chitose – "Tratamos de animarla, pero ella no quería salir de su casa. Funami-san era la única a quien dejó entrar, y sigue intentando animarla".

"Kyoko…" – susurró Ayano.

"Ayano-chan…" – Chitose la llamó, rompiendo los pensamientos de Ayano, lo que la hizo mirar a su mejor amiga – "La clase ha terminado, es hora del almuerzo".

"Oh…" – respondió Ayano, entonces empezó a buscar sus cosas – "Lo siento, yo…".

"¿Estabas pensando en Toshinou-san?" -preguntó Chitose.

"… sí…" – respondió Ayano.

"Sé que quieres hablar con ella" – dijo Chitose – "pero es muy difícil para cualquiera el poder hacerlo desde que te fuiste…".

"Lo se… Ya lo habías mencionado…" – respondió Ayano.

"Bueno, podrías hablar con ella, si se llega a encontrar sola…" – añadió Chitose – "Hace unas semanas, casi me dice algo en la biblioteca mientras buscaba un libro, pero decidió no hacerlo. La verdad no sé si se encontrará ahí ahora, pero he visto que come sola en las escaleras que conducen hacia la azo-" – en ese momento Ayano salió corriendo rápidamente, con la determinación para poder hablar con Kyoko. Chitose se quedó sorprendida, nunca había visto a Ayano con tal determinación. Entonces, Chitose rápidamente aprovechó la oportunidad para quitarse las gafas y empezar a imaginar su propia versión de ese encuentro – "En verdad, esto es lo mejor" – se dijo a sí misma mientras le salía sangre por la nariz.

 **Mientras**

Ayano corría rápidamente buscando las escaleras que conducían hacia la azotea – "Maldita sea, debí haber preguntado dónde era…" – se dijo antes de encontrar a alguien detrás de una puerta cerrada con llave – "Supongo entonces que… debería ser ella". Al acercarse y ver por la ventana de la puerta, pudo ver que, efectivamente, Kyoko se encontraba ahí, sola y comiendo un poco de pudín, pero estaba tan deprimida que lo comía muy lentamente, con sus ojos cubiertos por su cabello. El corazón de Ayano empezó a latir más y más fuerte mientras trataba de encontrar una forma de poder entrar antes de que Kyoko se levantara para irse. Ella tenía que hacer algo, tenía que entrar en acción, y con la fuerza que ella nunca pensó tener, golpeó la puerta, logrando romper la cerradura y hacer que la puerta se abriera, entrando y cerrando de nuevo rápidamente, sorprendiendo a Kyoko en el proceso. Ayano se quedó mirando a Kyoko, así como Kyoko se quedó mirando a Ayano. Ambas chicas se quedaron viendo un tiempo indefinido, antes de que Kyoko rompiera el silencio.

"Q-Qué… ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?" – preguntó Kyoko, notando que Ayano se agarraba el hombro por el dolor.

"¿Qué te ha pasado?" – Preguntó Ayano – "Chitose me lo dijo todo… ¿Por qué cambiaste?" – Kyoko se quedó conmocionada.

"¿Por qué?" – Preguntó mientras se formaban lágrimas en sus ojos – "¿Por qué cambié? ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decírmelo? ¡Dímelo! ¿Por qué tenía que enterarme por Yui que te habías ido?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" – preguntó Ayano.

 **Flashback**

"Hey" – dijo Kyoko recibiendo a Yui en su departamento.

"Te di la llave extra para casos de emergencia, no para que la pudieras usar a tu voluntad" – dijo Yui con fastidio.

"Si vas a tener una llave de repuesto, ¿Por qué no usarla?" – dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa.

"Bien, y dime ¿Encontraste el teléfono?" – Yui preguntó con un suspiro.

"No, creo que alguien se lo comió por accidente porque no he podido encontrarlo" – respondió Kyoko – "Sabía que no debía dejarlo en silencio…".

"O tal vez simplemente lo dejaste en otro lugar" – decía Yui mientras buscaba entre los cajones.

"Creo que lo buscaremos más tarde…" – dijo Kyoko, cuando se percató de que Yui llevaba un pedazo de pastel en las manos.

"¿Eh? ¿Acaso fuiste a una fiesta, Yui?" – preguntó Kyoko.

"¿Eh? A sí, es que hoy fue la fiesta de despedida de Ayano" – respondió Yui, haciendo que a Kyoko se le helara la sangre.

"¿Q-QUÉ? ¿Se va a ir?" – Preguntó Kyoko – "¿Acaso se irá de vacaciones?".

"¿Ella no te lo dijo?" – Preguntó Yui inocentemente – "Ella se irá a América, de hecho, ha de estar saliendo en este momento".

"¡¿QUÉ?!" – dijo Kyoko, saliendo disparada hacia la puerta, pero fue bloqueada por Yui.

"Kyoko, ella ya ha salido al aeropuerto…" – dijo Yui antes de ver como Kyoko escapada y cerraba la puerta de golpe.

Kyoko llamó rápidamente un a un taxi, y se metió, gritando al conductor que si iba a toda velocidad hacia el aeropuerto le pagaría el triple. El conductor obedeció y se dirigió hacia el aeropuerto lo más rápido y legalmente posible. A su llegada, Kyoko saltó rápidamente del taxi antes de estacionarse, esto casi sufre un esguince en el tobillo por la caída. Así, entró en busca de Ayano.

"Última llamada para el vuelo 198 para América en la puerta 32" – sonó en el intercomunicador. Para su desgracia, la puerta se encontraba del otro lado del aeropuerto, pero eso no le importó a Kyoko, así que se abrió paso entre la multitud a toda velocidad, pasó los puestos de control, comenzando así una persecución hacia ella.

"¡Ayano!" – gritó Kyoko con la esperanza de que ella estuviese aun en el edificio y no en el avión, para su mala suerte, la puerta del avión comenzaba a cerrarse, por lo que Kyoko dio un salto, pero fue detenida rápidamente por seguridad. Kyoko se retorció y pataleó, librándose mientras ella gritaba, acercándose a la ventana de la puerta – "¡Ayano! ¡No me dejes!".

Kyoko se quedó llorando, entonces un guardia de seguridad la abordó para acompañarla hacia la salida.

 **Fin Flashback**

"T-Tú… ¿Llegaste al aeropuerto?" – Preguntó Ayano – "¿Por qué?".

"Es… Es p-porque… ¡Es porque te amaba!" – Gritó Kyoko – "¡Me dolió mucho el que te hubieras ido sin decirme! ¡Me dejaste pudrirme acá sola! Tú-" – Kyoko fue interrumpida por Ayano, quien se dirigió a ella, tomó su cabeza y la puso frente a la suya, casi topándose los labios. Kyoko no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, así mismo, tampoco Ayano tampoco creía lo que estaba haciendo. Poco a poco, los rostros de las chicas se acercaron hasta sumirse en un tierno beso, hasta que Ayano lo rompió.

"Yo también te amo… Kyoko…" – dijo Ayano – "Lo siento en verdad, siento no habértelo dicho, después lo intenté, te llamé y te envié mensajes, pero jamás me respondiste…".

"¡¿Q-Qué?!" – Dijo Kyoko mientras tomaba las manos de Ayano – "Yo perdí mi teléfono en casa de Yui esa semana…" – Ayano miró a Kyoko, sorprendida por el hecho de que tan pequeño detalle provocó semejante problema. Las chicas empezaron a reírse entre las lágrimas por lo tonto que había sido todo eso. Ambas se sintieron mejor una en los brazos de la otra, lo que no sabían, era que Yui las observaba desde lejos en una esquina…

 **Más Tarde**

La campana sonó, entonces los estudiantes inundaron los pasillos de la escuela, y para su mayor sorpresa… "¡Ayano!" – gritó Kyoko felizmente mientras abrazaba a su ahora novia, haciéndolas caer al suelo. Los estudiantes de su alrededor quedaron confundidos y aterrorizados por el cambio que había presentado Kyoko en un solo día.

"¡T-Toshinou K-Kyoko!" – Gritó Ayano – "No hagas esto frente a los demás" – Kyoko se rio y ayudó a Ayano a levantarse, luego se fueron tomadas de la mano. Los estudiantes observaron la escena en estado de shock, no por el hecho de que fueran de la mano, sino por el hecho de que Kyoko tuviera una gran sonrisa en su rostro por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Kyoko había vuelto a ser la de antes, ya no recordaba el haber estado en depresión unas horas atrás. Las dos caminaron felizmente fuera de la escuela con Chitose tras de ellas. Ahora, el sueño de Chitose estaba cumplido, su mejor amiga estaba con la persona a quien amaba, pero ahora… ¿Qué iba a hacer? Ella siempre fantaseaba acerca de lo que Kyoko y Ayano harían juntas, pero ahora esa fantasía era nula ahora que las dos chicas estaban juntas.

"Hey, Chitose" – dijo Kyoko – "Me he estado preguntando, ¿Hay alguien que te guste?" – Chitose abrió la boca pare decir algo, pero se quedó callada, con la mirada al cielo y con la mirada pensativa.

"Nunca había pensado en eso…" – dijo Chitose.

"¿Qué pasa con Akari?" – preguntó Kyoko con una sonrisa.

"Kyoko…" – advirtió Ayano.

"Está bien, Ayano-chan…" – dijo Chitose mientras se acercaban al apartamento de Ayano.

"E-Entonces, ¿Qué quieren de comer?" – preguntó Ayano mientras entraban al apartamento – "¿Podría ser algo que tuviera relación con el ron con pasas?"…

Chitose y Ayano se rieron por el comentario, Ayano no pudo evitar sonreír y agitar la cabeza.

 **Más Tarde**

Yui estaba en medio de su departamento, mirando hacia la nada como si estuviera en trance – "Claro, hay silencio sin Kyoko aquí…" – se dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina mientras se dirigía a la cocina para comer algo, entonces, se oyó cómo la puerta se abrió.

"Te dije que la llave de repuesto es sólo para emergencias, no para que la uses a tu gusto…" – dijo Yui sonriendo sabiendo que era Kyoko quien había entrado.

"¡Esto realmente es una emergencia!" – dijo Kyoko repentinamente. Yui volvió su rostro hacia donde estaba Kyoko, viendo cómo lo desordenaba todo, aparentemente buscaba algo.

"¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!" – dijo Yui.

"Estoy buscando mi viejo teléfono" – Dijo Kyoko – "Lo dejé en tu departamento hace tres años, ¿verdad?".

"N-No lo creo, si hubiera sido así, te lo hubiera di-" – fue interrumpida por Kyoko.

"¡OH DIOS MÍO!" – Gritó Kyoko – "¡Aquí está!". Yui se maldijo por no haber notado que Kyoko había abierto el cajón en el que ella había escondido el teléfono.

"Oh, ¿En serio?" – dijo Yui molesta.

"Esto es raro, ¿Cómo terminó aquí?" – dijo Kyoko mientras miraba el cajón.

"Oh bueno, lo encontré y se me había olvidado decirte…" – dijo Yui acercándose a Kyoko.

"Bueno, no importa… Tengo que volver con Ayano, nos vemos Yui" – dijo Kyoko despidiéndose.

Esas palabras enfurecieron a Yui, más cuando vio la felicidad de Kyoko antes de salir. Yui, molesta, se quedó frente a la puerta un buen tiempo – "¡Maldita seas Ayano!" – Dijo entre dientes – "Yo tuve que haber sido quien le devolviera la sonrisa a Kyoko…".

 **Una Semana Después**

Ayano se sentó cerca de una ventana de su apartamento, viendo la lluvia caer, mientras Kyoko descansaba en su regazo. Había sido ya una semana desde que regresó, una semana desde que se había vuelto a ver con todas sus amigas, una semana desde que Kyoko se había vuelto su novia.

"Ha pasado tanto, en tan poco tiempo…" – pensó Ayano, mientras miraba tiernamente a Kyoko, acariciándole la cabeza. Nunca se cansaba de la sonrisa de Kyoko, especialmente el día que entró a su apartamento con su teléfono perdido en la mano, donde aún tenía copias de las fotos de sus excursiones de años atrás. Entonces, un golpe en la puerta hizo que Ayano y Kyoko se sorprendieran.

"… Casi, Ayano…" – dijo Kyoko medio dormida, antes de despertar y mirar a su alrededor y ver a su novia con una mirada confusa.

"… ¿Casi dónde?" – preguntó Ayano en tono cauteloso.

"¿Eh? Oh, esto… nada" – dijo Kyoko mientras se rascaba su cabeza, entonces, resonó la puerta de nuevo – "Yo voy" – dijo Kyoko, levantándose antes de que Ayano pudiera decir algo más. Kyoko abrió la puerta, para darse cuenta que se trataba de Akari, totalmente empapada por la lluvia.

"¡¿Akari?!" – Dijo Kyoko sorprendida – "¿Qué te ha pasado?". Akari se veía como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. Akari empezó a llorar y abrazó a Kyoko.

"¡Kyoko-chan!" – Gritó Akari – "¡Estás de vuelta!".

"¿Eh? ¿Qué?" – preguntó Kyoko con confusión mientras miraba entre Akari y Ayano.

"Akaza-san, ¿acaso no lo notaste desde la semana pasada?" – preguntó Ayano.

"¡¿La semana pasada?!" – preguntó Akari sorprendida.

Después de calmar a Akari, se secó, y le explicaron todo lo sucedido. Entonces, las tres chicas comenzaron a hacer su tarea, entonces, una pregunta surgió en la mente de Ayano.

"Cierto, ¿Qué pasó con esa amiga tuya?" – preguntó Ayano.

"Ayano…" – advirtió Kyoko con tristeza.

"Chi… Chi… ¡Chinatsu-chan! Así es… ¿Dónde está tu amiga Chinatsu-chan?" – preguntó Ayano feliz de poder recordar su nombre, entonces, Akari bajó la mirada llorado en silencio, así mismo, Kyoko bajó la mirada, a punto de hacer lo mismo.

"Chi… Chinatsu-chan… f-falleció… un año después de que te fuiste…" – contestó Kyoko.

"¡¿Q-Qué?!" – preguntó Ayano con incredulidad.

"Ella… Ella fue g-golpeada por u-un camión mientras cruzaba la calle…" – explicó Kyoko – "No había nada que pudiéramos hacer para que se salvara…".

"Oh… L-Lo siento" – dijo Ayano abrazando a Kyoko, luego abrazó a Akari para reconfortarla.

"Ayano… Akari y Chinatsu habían empezad a salir esa semana…" – dijo Kyoko mientras abrazaba también a Akari entre sollozos.

"Me siento como una idiota…" – dijo mientras abrazaba a Akari.

No se dijo nada más…

 **Un Tiempo Después**

Ayano se sentó felizmente a comer junto a Kyoko y sus demás amigas. Esto había sido idea de Kyoko, el reunir de todas para poder volver a convivir como lo hacían antes, era lo mejor para todos en ese momento. Sakurako intentaba robarle su comida a Himawari, Chitose y Akari reían juntas, y Ayano y Kyoko viendo como todas disfrutaban el momento.

"Kyoko, ¿Dónde está Funami-san?" – preguntó Ayano.

"Me dijo que no podía venir, pero no dio sus razones…" – respondió Kyoko.

"Es una pena" – dijo Ayano mientras tomaba su bebida – "Ahora que lo pienso, no la he visto desde que volví… Estoy segura de que ha de estar ocupada".

"Ayano-chan" – llamó Chitose. Ayano se volvió hacia su amiga, sólo para ver que sostenía una cuchara con un pedazo de pastel, arrojándoselo a la cara, esto hizo reír a las demás.

"Que divertida, Chitose…" – dijo Ayano antes de hacerle lo mismo a Chitose. Las chicas se rieron una vez más, mientras Akari ayudaba a Chitose a limpiarse.

"¿Qué tal si jugamos algo?" – sugirió Kyoko.

"¿Y qué podríamos hacer?" – dijo Himawari.

"Supongo que podríamos usar la comida" – dijo Sakurako.

"¿En serio?" – preguntó Ayano.

"Así es, la mejor parte, todas vamos a estar vendadas" – Explicó Kyoko – "Una de nosotras toma algo al azar de la mesa, lo probaremos y adivinaremos qué es".

"no veo por qué no" – dijo Chitose.

"Pero si ya sabemos lo que estamos comiendo…" – pensó Ayano.

"Ok, todo mundo elija un número de uno a diez, los dos más cercanos a mi número irán en primer lugar" – así, todas dijeron un número. Ayano y Sakurako fueron las primeras en ir. Sakurako fue vendada por Himawari y Ayano fue vendada por Kyoko. Entonces empezaron a buscar algo, sin antes Ayano tropezar y caer sobre algo suave que estaba sobre la mesa, lo cual utilizó para darle un pedazo a Sakurako. El intercambio ciego era bastante hilarante. También Kyoko le dio de lo mismo a Ayano.

"… Es… ¿Es un pan de pasas?" – preguntó Ayano, y Kyoko le quitó la venda.

"¡Sí!"- dijo Kyoko. Entonces Sakurako se quitó rápidamente la venda y se comió lo que quedaba del pan.

"Ok, le toca a Akaza-san y a Ikeda-sempai" – dijo Himawari mientras vendaba los ojos de Chitose y Ayano vendaba los ojos de Akari. Ayano tuvo que admitir que el juego era divertido, pero no sabían que podía llegar a ser peligroso. En su ceguera, Akari tomó un alimento peligroso, dispuesta a darle a Chitose, Ayano de repente se dio cuenta de lo que era.

"Akaza-san, ¡ESPERA!" – gritó Ayano, pero los labios de Chitose ya se habían cerrado mientras los dedos de Akari sostenían el alimento peligroso.

"¿Qué pasa?" – Preguntó Akari antes de sentir cómo sus dedos eran saboreados – "¡Waaaa! Ikeda-sempai, ¡no me coma a mí también!" – dijo alejando sus dedos solo para darse cuenta de lo que le había dado de comer a Chitose.

"Mmmm, rosquilla de chocolate…" – dijo Chitose feliz. Las chicas vieron con miedo a Chitose, quien las vio con confusión – "¿Pasa algo?" – preguntó Chitose.

"N-Nada, es sólo que…" – dijo Ayano.

"Pensamos que te volverías loca al comer chocolate…" – completó Kyoko.

"Oh no, he logrado superar eso, no se preocupen…" – explicó Chitose.

Las chics suspiraron de alivio, sin embargo, el alivio se rompió al ver cómo Chitose se abalanzaba sobre Akari, quien pedía ayuda. Entonces, Chitose empezó a besar a Akari.

"¡Hagan algo!" – gritó Akari.

"Lo siento Akari, pero ahora que Ayano y yo estamos juntas no podemos hacer nada…" – dijo Kyoko en tono de disculpa.

"… Oh, Chitose…" – dijo Ayano mientras miraba como Chitose besaba a Akari

 **Una Semana Después**

Había pasado una semana ya, y mientras las cosas iban muy bien, Ayano no podía evitar pensar que algo estaba mal. Por un lado, ella no podía evitar sentirse vigilada cada vez que estaba con Kyoko. En ese momento, Ayano se encontraba disfrutando de la vista desde el techo de la escuela, mientras que Kyoko se encontraba realizando unas tareas después de ser regañada por Ayano.

"Es raro pensar que han pasado ya dos semanas desde que regresé, y ningún rastro de Funami-san" – pensó Ayano. En ese momento, la puerta de la azotea se abrió y salió Yui. Ayano se volvió hacia ella con sorpresa.

"F-Funami-san, hola…" – saludó Ayano.

"¿Dónde está Kyoko?" – preguntó Yui ignorando el saludo.

"Eh… Bueno, ella se está poniendo al día en algunas tareas, sólo estoy esperando a que termine…" – respondió Ayano.

"¿Estás sola?" – preguntó Yui.

"Emm… S-Sí…" – respondió Ayano, un poco incómoda por las preguntas de Yui.

"Entonces tenemos qué hablar…" – dijo Yui mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

"Claro… ¿Qué pasa?" – preguntó Ayano.

"Es necesario que dejes a Kyoko, ustedes dos no pueden seguir saliendo" – exigió Yui.

"¿Disculpa?" – dijo Ayano.

"Ya me has oído, no vas a salir más con Kyoko, ¡y la vas a dejar sola!" – dijo Yui.

"¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? – preguntó Ayano confundida."

"¿Quién crees que eres para romper su corazón y dejarla sólo para luego volver y actuar como si nada?" – Dijo Yui molesta mientras se acercaba a Ayano, quien dio un paso atrás por el miedo – "¿Qué derecho tienes de estar con ella? ¿Quién fue la que estuvo a su lado desde que éramos niñas? ¿Quién fue la que le soportó todos sus caprichos y tonterías…? ¡YO! ¡Yo debería estar con ella! ¡Yo debería ser la causa de su sonrisa!".

"Funami-san, se todo lo que ha pasado, y lo siento en verdad, y siento más aún que Kyoko no te haya elegido, pero ahora yo soy su novia, algo que había deseado con toda mi alma desde siempre, y ¡no voy a romper con ella solo porque estás celosa!" – dijo Ayano mientras estaba de espaldas contra el borde de la barandilla, y Yui se paró frente a ella.

"Entonces… Creo que no hay más alternativa, ¿verdad?" – dijo Yui. Ayano vio como la mirada de Yui se tornó oscura, esto le dio miedo. Entonces, Yui empujó a Ayano sobre la barandilla, haciéndola caer. Ayano rápidamente intentó sostenerse de algo para evitar caer, y lo logró, pero para su desgracia, había tomado a Yui, quien se dio cuenta del error que había cometido al quedarse cerca de la barandilla, haciendo que las dos chicas cayesen al vacío. Ayano no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque ella estaba cayendo hacia su muerte, la caída se sentía eterna. Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza… Su familia, sus amigas… Kyoko… el pensar en ella fue lo más desgarrador de todo… el pensar que no volvería a tener la oportunidad de volver a abrazarla, besarla, reír con ella, volver a ver su sonrisa… Finalmente, su deseo más grande se había cumplido, estar con Kyoko, y ahora… todo estaba a punto de desaparecer. En sus últimos momentos, no podía hacer nada más, todo estaba perdido, lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos siendo llevadas por el aire, lo último que hizo, fue gritar el nombre de su amada al aire… "¡KYOKO!"… Entonces, la gravedad la hizo callar…

 **Más Tarde**

Kyoko daba vueltas de arriba hacia abajo, esperando con impaciencia la noticia de que su amor estaba bien, que sería capaz de volverla a ver y abrazarla de nuevo. Un torbellino de emociones cruzaba su mente, la ira, la tristeza, el odio, la pérdida. No sacaba de su mente esa escena. Da la casualidad, de que Kyoko había ido a buscar a Ayano para irse juntas a casa, pero en lugar de eso, llegó en el momento en el que Yui le estaba empujando, para luego ser llevada también por Ayano… Además, pudo oír como su amor gritaba su nombre antes de encontrarse con su muerte, eso le dolió más que nada en este mundo. Finalmente, el médico salió de la sala de operaciones, y se acercó a Kyoko, que para su sorpresa, el médico llevaba una mirada seria que denotaba lamento. Entonces, el doctor se arrodilló ante Kyoko, y puso su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia. Kyoko sacudió su cabeza con incredulidad, el médico hizo lo mismo, entonces, le comunicó la noticia con claridad…

"Ella entró con una severa fractura de cráneo, junto con sus demás huesos fracturados, y una pérdida severa de sangre… N-No pudimos… No pudimos hacer nada… L-Lo lamento… Ella… Ella ha f-fallecido…" – explicó finalmente el médico. En ese momento, Kyoko cayó de rodillas, temblando violentamente en su llanto, dejando escapar todo su dolor. "Sin embargo, su otra amiga se las arregló para caer sobre unos arbustos. Ella tiene un par de huesos rotos, pero estará bien. Si desea, puede ir a verla…".

En esas palabras, el dolor desgarrador de Kyoko, se volvió rabia. Tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas pare evitar mostrar alguna señal de dolor antes de ir a ver a Yui. Al entrar a la habitación, se dio cuenta de que había despertado.

"¡¿P-Por qué?! ¡POR QUÉ LO HICISTE!" – gritó Kyoko.

"Lo hice por ti… ¡Ella no tenía derecho de regresar de tal manera! ¡Ella no merecía estar contigo!" – respondió Yui. Entonces, Kyoko se acercó a Yui, y con rabia, usó toda su fuerza para darle una cachetada a Yui. Yui la miraba con incredulidad, mientras la rubia daba un paso atrás.

"S-Si alguna vez te vuelvo a ver… ¡TE VOY A MATAR!" – dijo Kyoko antes de quedarse sin lágrimas, dejando a Yui, quien veía como Kyoko se iba para siempre de su vida…

 **FIN.**


End file.
